


pure temptation

by alrespirar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Come Eating, Come Marking, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrespirar/pseuds/alrespirar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay in bed with me,” Oikawa whispers between their kisses. He pulls back and lightly tugs at Ushijima’s bottom lip. “You can run later. I’ll even go with you.”</p><p>It’s an interesting proposition and Ushijima considers taking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Aggressive acts of friendship means writing porn for your friends. Specifically ass eating porn. 
> 
> For [Erin](https://twitter.com/juuzuyas) and [Maia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspearing/pseuds/sunspearing) who indulge me _so_ much and asked for more ushioi + rimming fic from me. Eventually this turned out to be... a lot more than just rimming. So, enjoy. You two are fantastic.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

On their morning off, Ushijima wakes up to the feeling of Oikawa’s body against his. The curtains at the windows aren’t closed (something that he forgot to do last night) and so he sees the sun starting to rise, pouring soft warm hues in the sky. At least they don’t have to worry about prying eyes as their view is the lake and landscape surrounding the olympic village. He wants to get up and get dressed for his morning run but Oikawa has his arms around him, hugging him close. He can feel Oikawa’s faint breathing on his back and wonders when in the night did he become the little spoon. 

The day before was their last match in the group stage. They had already secured a spot to the quarter-finals having won their last two games but everyone on the team knew that it was crucial to win this match as well. They were leading the third set when the rotation had Ushijima at the front of the net and Oikawa at the far back starting off with a jump serve. Sweat had beaded down his face when he turned back around to face the net and their American opponents. They just had to score to secure their win.

The rest is a haze of blood burning through his veins as they played until, finally, Oikawa tossed to him and his spike flew past the Americans and hit the floor. 

Ushijima is confident that this is the year that Japan will advance further in the tournament than it ever has in the past couple of decades at the summer Olympics. In two days time they will face Italy and move onto the semis. 

Ushijima then moves, turning over on the bed until he’s facing Oikawa. Oikawa is still asleep but moments later, no doubt feeling the movement of Ushijima, he slowly opens his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just wanted to turn and watch you sleep.”

“Like that’s supposed to make it less weird.” Oikawa then says, closing his eyes and laughing. Without thinking, Ushijima leans in and kisses him, just a light peck before pulling back and looking at Oikawa. 

“You didn’t toss to me enough as usual during the match yesterday.” He says it very conversationally. 

Oikawa snorts. “Can’t have everyone thinking there’s favoritism.”

“But—” Ushijima doesn’t finish because Oikawa is leaning over kissing his lips and opening his mouth, shutting him up. It’s pretty effective and Ushijima is weak towards it. Oikawa kisses him with purpose as he leans up from the bed and moves to get on top of Ushijima. Oikawa’s hands rest on his shoulders, thumbs brushing over his clavicle and it’s a good feeling, being touched by Oikawa like this. He feels Oikawa’s thighs around his hips and Ushijima opens his mouth as Oikawa licks into him, groaning softly. 

“Stay in bed with me today,” Oikawa whispers between their kisses. He pulls back and lightly tugs at Ushijima’s bottom lip. “You can run later. I’ll even go with you.”

It’s an interesting proposition and Ushijima considers taking it. 

Ushijima is growling low in his throat as his hands slide down to palm Oikawa’s ass, fingers digging in at the meaty flesh, and pulling Oikawa down onto him. Their cocks rub against each other and Oikawa hums as he moves his own hips a little harder. Ushijima can feel him hardening and it sends heat to his groin, making his cock twitch. 

“Please,” Oikawa says as he leans back up and starts moving his hips in little circles and Ushijima swallows a grunt. He slides his hands up from Oikawa’s ass to his hips, his fingers slipping underneath the shirt he’s wearing to touch his stomach and chest. His thumbs flick over Oikawa’s nipples causing him to moan. The nubs are hard now and sensitive, he pinches them with the tip of his fingers before leaning over and closing his mouth over one of them, softly biting. He nips at the sensitive nub with his teeth and feels Oikawa twitch at that and lets out a distressed noise. He pulls back and looks up and meets Oikawa’s gaze when he moves to lick at the other nipple. Oikawa lets his head back, sighing and wraps his arms around his big shoulders. 

He hears Oikawa gasp and feels him arch his back which means he’s definitely doing something right because next he feels Oikawa’s hands run through his hair, softly pulling.

“Take off your shirt and get on your stomach,” he softly orders as he lays a kiss to Oikawa’s chest before looking up at his boyfriend. Oikawa has a faint blush on his face and he looks at Ushijima questioningly for a second before he gets off him and removes his shirt. 

Ushijima gets up and discards his shirt and briefs before settling back on the bed behind Oikawa, his large hands coming to rest on Oikawa’s hips. His fingers trace up his back skimming over muscles before coming back down to the perky ass in front of him. Oikawa gets the memo and gets up on all fours, looks over his shoulder, and smirks.

“Are you going to fuck me? I have to say Wakatoshi, if this your way of saying good morning then consider me interested.”

“Maybe. But I won’t fuck you. Not yet,” he says, kissing Oikawa’s tailbone. “Lean down and spread your legs for me.”

Oikawa does as he’s told and when he looks back at Ushijima again, his eyes widen because Ushijima is—breathing in his scent, mouthing at his smooth thighs, lightly nipping the skin just above his ass.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Oikawa warns and spreads his thighs even more, and pushes his ass up. Ushijima narrows his eyes and grips Oikawa’s cheeks and spreads them wide. 

“I had no such plans but if you’re willing to indulge me perhaps I can,” he replies.

He keeps a vice grip on Oikawa’s cheeks, his fingers digging into the flesh before leaning down pressing his mouth to Oikawa’s hole, breathing hot over the puckered skin. He licks up the perineum, mouthing and kissing until it’s lightly twitching under his lips. Ushijima has a slight smirk on his face because Oikawa is shifting on the bed, moaning now and he totally caught him off guard. It’s been a while since he ate Oikawa out that he probably surprised the hell out of him, not expecting it at all. 

“F-fuck, god,” Oikawa chokes. 

Oikawa sounds so utterly wrecked and Ushijima loves it. He knows it’s torture for someone like Oikawa who is impatient and greedy but Ushijima holds him still, tongue lapping over his hole repeatedly getting it wet, and just barely pushing in. Ushijima moves down, dragging his tongue to Oikawa’s balls and moves back up, now lightly pressing his tongue inside a couple times. He leans back and Oikawa’s hole glistens and, god, he tries so hard to not fuck Oikawa right there.

Oikawa exhales, eyes lidded and hair sticking to his forehead. “Wakatoshi, please.”

“Please,” he repeats, face flushed red and pressed hard against the mattress. 

“Please, what?” Ushijima leans over him, whispering softly against Oikawa’s ear, kissing his shoulder.

“Fuck me, touch me, eat my ass—just anything, please!”

“Hm, not quite. Try again. You know better.” Ushijima says, hands still on Oikawa’s hips, fingers lightly tapping, waiting.

There’s a moment of silence and Oikawa averts his gaze back to Ushijima. Oikawa opens his mouth but no sound comes out and instead he licks his lips. There’s more silence and then there it is, finally. 

“Please, _daddy_ ,” it falls from his lips quietly but Ushijima hears him clearly. Whispered with pure arousal. Oikawa looks at him from underneath his eyelashes, biting his lip the way he knows gets him.

Ushijima closes his eyes and fights back a groan. Oikawa gets him like this, every time with that kink they’ve both come to love so much. The first time it had slipped Oikawa’s lips, he had been in a fever haze while Ushijima was splitting his hole wide with his cockhead. Oikawa moaned out not his name but ‘Daddy’ and something in Ushijima short circuited. It had been hard trying not to come right there since they hadn’t even started fucking yet. He loves unraveling this side of Oikawa that is pure fifth, arousal, and hungry for his touch. And it equally drives Ushijima insane by their obvious size difference and how much Oikawa lets himself be manhandled as a result of said size difference. 

But Ushijima doesn’t think he’s very good at dirty talk, it’s not his forte so he leaves it to Oikawa who indulges him and surprises him each time just how filthy he can get. If it makes them both happy then why stop? It wasn’t like this kind of play was new to Ushijima anyway. He wasn’t a prude and didn’t get through all three years of high school unaware of these things. Satori was sure to take care of that. Oikawa wasn’t the first person to call him Daddy either but that wasn’t important right now. 

There’s a loud banging at the far wall and yelling, no doubt one of their teammates telling them to keep it down. They found out the hard way the second night that the hotel room walls are paper thin. But Ushijima doesn’t care, in fact, the possessive side of him wants Oikawa to be loud so that they all know who he belongs to and to whom Ushijima belongs to as well. 

“Let Daddy hear you,” Ushijima says, grabbing Oikawa’s ass cheeks and smacking one with the palm of his hand. 

“Fuck, oh fuck, Daddy—” Oikawa snaps his eyes closed as he bites the bed sheet to keep from moaning aloud. Ushijima loves it. 

Completely overwhelmed Oikawa’s elbows give out and he collapses on the bed. When he looks up at Oikawa, he sees that he’s got tears in his eyes, prickling down his cheek. His hands are now making a fist in the bed sheets, pulling hard.

“Put your mouth on me again, fuck me, fuck me open,” Oikawa pants breathlessly, his voice broken. _Finally_ , Ushijima is slipping in his tongue and each inch past the ring of muscle is delicious and it makes makes Oikawa push back his ass against Ushijima’s face, wanting more. His own dick is painfully hard and it makes him hazy.

“Don’t come. Let me take care of you more. Can you do that, hm? Do you think you could come around Daddy like this?” Ushijima is there, whispering again. He shoves his tongue in before pulling back out, repeating, truly fucking him now.

“I don’t think I can,” Oikawa sobs, sniffling. 

“You have to try, I know you can do it.” He says, now holding Oikawa’s cock and closes his fist around the base. Oikawa’s cock is wet with pre-come and he teases the head, rubbing his forefinger over the slit, mixing in sweat and pre-come before pushing down and squeezing. Oikawa screams, but he still doesn’t let him come. It takes a second but then Oikawa lifts off the bed on his elbows again and looks back at Ushijima, and all he sees is the love Oikawa has for him. Oikawa nods, weakly, but it’s there, it’s a signal to move forward and Ushijima leans down and kisses him hard.

“Good boy. You’re so good for me,” he says against Oikawa’s lips and pulls back.

Ushijima wraps his arms around Oikawa's thighs and buries his face deeper between Oikawa’s cheeks, sucking a bit harder at his hole and clearly being messy about it. Filthy wet sounds mingle with Oikawa who cries and moans. God, he wants to shove his dick inside Oikawa so badly. He wants to feel Oikawa seize up against him at the feeling of his cock spreading him open before burying himself deep inside. 

“Daddy, I have to – I need to come. _Please_.”

“I haven’t said you can come yet,” Ushijima says pulling back his hand and smacking Oikawa’s ass cheek again. Oikawa whimpers, his lips parted, drool dripping down making a mess. 

“Hng—oh, god, Daddy, more. Let me come,” Oikawa begs, voice muffled as he buries his face into the mattress. Ushijima watches as he moves for some friction and grinds his hips on the mattress beneath him. Oikawa’s face is completely wet now mixed in with tears, sweat and drool, and Ushijima watches him fall apart knowing that all of _this_ is because of him. He gets goosebumps and his heart feels warm at seeing his boyfriend like this completely at his mercy.

Ushijima wonders if he can fuck Oikawa with his dick now that he’s opened him just enough to maybe take him. Ushijima closes his eyes when Oikawa’s hole takes him in easily this time, greedily even, pushing past inside. He’s got his own drool falling down his chin and he doesn’t care at all. He fucks Oikawa relentlessly, feeling him clench around his tongue. Oikawa’s thighs shake around him but Ushijima doesn’t let him go. Oikawa’s going to come from just this. 

“Please, oh god, let me come!” 

“So good,” Ushijima growls, “Come.” 

He wraps his hand around Oikawa’s cock and starts jacking him off in tune with his own tongue and that does it.

“Ah! W-Wakatoshi!" 

Oikawa comes, back beautifully arched, screaming this time and shaking as his orgasm rips through him, and, god, his hole twitches and _clenches_ around his tongue and it’s so fucking hot. Ushijima fucks him through his orgasm never stopping until all of his senses are Oikawa, only his scent, and only his cries. He almost can’t breathe and it drives him mad.

How many times has he choked on Oikawa’s cock, made Oikawa ride his face until his nose was nestled against Oikawa’s navel and all Ushijima could breathe was his scent? How many times has Oikawa fucked his face, cutting off oxygen for the sake of shoving his cock down his throat? It’s hard to say. He’s lost count. 

Oikawa collapses into a boneless heap on the bed and Ushijima pulls back and gently turns him around. Ushijima brings up a hand to wipe away the tears. Come drips from Oikawa’s cock and Ushijima feels his other hand coated in warmth. Oikawa’s face is a mess and his lips are red from biting them too hard and his cock lays against his stomach, completely spent. He crawls in between Oikawa’s legs and licks some of the come off his hand, slick wetness clinging to his lips which he wipes with the pad of his fingers. Oikawa, breathing hard, is watching him as he brings his hand to Oikawa’s cheek, and begins to trace his thumb alongside Oikawa’s bottom lip. Then ever slowly, Oikawa opens his mouth and his pink tongue darts out to lick over his thumb. Oikawa greedily sucks his thumb into his mouth now, closing his eyes as his teeth grazes the pad and tastes his own arousal before moving onto his other fingers. Then suddenly Oikawa’s hand is on his dick, fingers wrapped around him and softly pumping. 

“You still haven’t come, Daddy,” Oikawa says, looking down at his hard length.

Oikawa moves and maneuvers them so that Ushijima is straddling him.

“Come on me, Daddy, please?” Oikawa asks so innocently with eyes looking anything but. “I was good, wasn’t I? Please, Daddy?”

“Okay,” Ushijima says, “Move up on the bed a little then.” He then moves so that his thighs are splayed around Oikawa and moves up to sit on his chest. He watches Oikawa run his hands over his thick thighs, full of muscle and shivers. He moves a little and grabs his cock, hissing at the feel of finally being able to touch himself. A generous amount of pre-come beads at the head and by instinct, he lines up his dick against one of Oikawa’s nipples and smears it over the nub. 

“Jesus,” Oikawa groans, letting his head fall back on the pillow, “That’s so fucking hot. Yeah, come on me.” 

Ushijima breathes harshly through his nose. He strokes his cock and spread his legs wider, grunting when Oikawa’s hands move back to his thighs and then moves up to the v of his navel. He tightens his fist and squeezes another drop of pre-come from the head. Oikawa, never breaking eye contact with him, gathers the pre-come with his finger and brings it to his lips, making obscene noises. Ushijima feels that tingling pleasure build up inside of him and he closes his eyes, not being able to stand it anymore and knowing that Oikawa is watching his every move. 

His thighs are straining and he starts to feel his balls grow tight, shit, he’s going to come. His mouth hangs open, letting out a silent moan and he rocks his hips up and—suddenly, he’s gasping and shuddering from pleasure as he comes in thick lines of hot wetness all over Oikawa’s chest. He milks his orgasm for all it’s worth, making sure to come all over Oikawa and he’s never looked more beautiful like this. Marked by him. By his own will. 

Come lands on Oikawa’s chest, his throat, and his chin. Ushijima sags forward, breathing hard and leans over Oikawa. Oikawa leans up and kisses him. “I love you,” he softly tells Ushijima, voice still hoarse. Ushijima softly rubs his lips against Oikawa’s cheek before kissing his forehead. He then kisses his chin, cleaning the come off his chin, throat, and chest before moving back up and offering it to Oikawa in a sweet kiss. His tongue licks in and Oikawa opens his mouth hungry for Ushijima’s taste. He moans as their tongues touch then Oikawa is swallowing what he can and pulls back, opening his eyes and smiling. 

Ushijima gets off the bed and goes to the end of the room where they have a small table with a coffee maker and water. He hates having to leave Oikawa but he knows that they both need to rehydrate so he grabs a glass with enough water for the both of them. He also makes a mental note to change the bed sheets when they wake up again.

He walks back the bed and Oikawa reaches over for the glass and takes a generous sip before handing it back to him. He finishes the glass and leaves it on the nightstand before he pulls back the covers and gets into bed. 

“Come here.” Ushijima then reaches and pulls Oikawa to him in an embrace. Their bodies are warm and sweaty but Ushijima covers him, dragging up the sheets and entangling their legs. He rubs his nose against Oikawa's cheek affectionately. Oikawa tilts his face, allowing the soft kisses along his cheekbone. 

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa nods. “I am, just exhausted. That was a lot.”

“We’ll take a hot bath later when we wake up to smoothen your muscles. You did so well, Tooru. You’re perfect.”

Oikawa hums and snuggles closer to him. Then after a couple of seconds, Oikawa lifts his face from the crook of his neck and looks back at him. He sees that Oikawa’s eyes are still glossy and red, lips bruised and swollen from the kisses they shared. Ushijima is all too familiar in the subspace his boyfriend drops to after they get like this. So, he doesn’t let go of Oikawa and keeps stroking his face, whispering words of praise and comfort. Ushijima is so in love with him and he leans down and kisses him again, pouring all of that love into the kiss, and knows that Oikawa will understand what he’s saying.

This feels right, where they are, what they’re doing, and all they’ve done together to get here. It’s perfect.


End file.
